


I admit I admire you

by wafflenull



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflenull/pseuds/wafflenull
Summary: Mendel asks out Trina and Trina misunderstands





	I admit I admire you

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr @wafflenull (main) @autumnsettos (writing)

After the “therapy session,” Jason went up into his room (presumably to play chess). Mendel sat awkwardly on the couch, psyching himself to go into the kitchen and talk to Trina. He wiped his sweaty palms on his new pants and stood up. Watching his feet as he walked into the kitchen, he could not have been more unaware of his surroundings. So, bumping into Trina really shouldn’t surprised him. 

Knocking both of them to the floor definitely hadn’t been a great start to the conversation he wanted to have, but it was a start! At least, he was forced to talk to her now and couldn’t just chicken out.

“I’m so sorry, Trina,” Mendel spluttered out, trying to help her up while standing up himself.

“Not to worry,” she said, but her voice betrayed a hint of irritation. 

“Trina, I was wondering,” he started, feeling his blood pressure rise. Damn, he was nervous, so nervous. “if you’d like to have d-dinner, sometime.” Great! His childhood stutter decided to visit.

Trina looked taken aback. “Is there something wrong with Jason? We can just talk about it now,” Trina said, making her way to the couch, where Mendel had been sitting moments ago.

“No, n-no. I know it’s unp-professional, but I really couldn’t care less about the rules anymore,” Mendel said, following her to the couch.

“So,” Trina said, elongating the vowel, “you realize that’s not very comforting for a mother to hear from her son’s psychiatrist?”

Mendel quickly took a step towards Trina, sending a jolt of fear up her spine. “N-no. That’s not what I meant. I couldn’t care less about the rules regarding d-dating.”

True fear was glowing in Trina’s eyes. “You, you want to date my son?!” She was so angry, she was whispering.

Mendel looked utterly confused and horrified. “D-date your son? No! N-no! I meant, d-date you. I want to date you!”

Trina was looking over Mendel’s shoulder. He glanced behind himself, and there was Jason. Great, now he wasn’t going to just get rejected, but he’d get rejected in front of Trina’s son.

“Jason, could you go to your room?” Trina asked. Jason looked like he was about to say no, but then he left. Trina turned back to Mendel and there wasn’t any fear anymore. At least that was good, right?

“Mendel,” Trina started.

“Trina, can I say something first? When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”

Trina looked at him blankly for a few seconds. “We’ve only spoken a few times,” she said. Mendel shrugged, thoroughly embarrassed. Why did he say that! “I was already going to say yes, but now–”

“–now you’re even more c-convinced I’m the right guy?” Mendel asked, trying to be funny.

Trina gave him a smile. “Sure, let’s go with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!! I'd really appreciate a kudos or a comment!! <3


End file.
